Minecraft Daily
Minecraft Daily is an ongoing series created by Sly. Every episode usually comes out 4pm (EST) and 9pm (BST). Overview Sly decided to start a Minecraft series where he would create enough content to give his subscribers an episode every day. Many well known YouTubers have been invited to this series. Sly aspires to create a giant town, full of houses from all past, present and future Minecraft Daily guests. Another goal for Sly is to reach 365 episodes, completing a whole year. The original format of the episodes consisted of Sly and his other guests building their homes to live in. However, they have also set missions to complete whenever new mods are installed. Some of these missions have been left incomplete for unknown reasons. Hostile mobs from mods installed by Steven were initially the main cause of conflict of the series, one particular highlight being the Camp Bears (Ep 37-40). Kevin and Steven are currently the only guests that have been upgraded to series regulars. After the events of Episode 149, Steven made some drastic changes to the series as a whole. The DivineRPG and CustomNPC mods were installed and major mods such as Mo’ Creatures and Twilight Forest were removed. All new guests will now be given a “starter pack” (a full set of stone tools, 16 pieces of raw beef and 28 torches) upon arrival and can complete specific quests for rewards. Steven also transplanted the area of the town into a brand new world. It resulted in a misplacement of landmarks and ‘water glitches’ around the town boundaries. Guests Episodes #The best way to start a series! #DuckRolls #Serious Chats! #Bad Luck Sly! #Tales from a Cave #Puppychef wants to play! #The Light side of the Darker things! #The Chicken Whisperer! #Update City! #Everything is too Fast! #Bad Luck Steven! #Sassy Spider Talk! #Short Fuss Creeper! #Bear murdering! #I need to step my house game up! #Pirate Ships Ahoy! #Going down down in an early round #Underground Beauty! #Welcome to the League of DRAVEN! #I set my friends on fire! #A Challenger Approaches! #I need BugSpray Like Pronto! #Steven is a Trickster! Bad Steven No! #My House is looking nice! #Where Do I keep my Diamonds? #I have the worst memory! #Underground Farming! #Kevins House is looking Draven worthy! #The Forest Walkway! #What Steven hates with a passion! #Castle Walls Rise! #The House Tours! #A New Challenger Approaches! #Pumpkins! #Awesome Cave of Awesome! #The Saddest day in Minecraft! #WTF Edition! #We need help! #No escape #Damn you steven! #Need your help/ feedback Homies! #Feels alot like flipping Xmas! #Making Pancakes, Making Bacon Pancakes! #Super Duluxe High Horse Barn! #The Twilight Forest you say? #JUST TELL US STEVEN! #Our Horsies are tucked in! #Into Twilight Forest #SO MANY CUTE ANIMALSSS!!! #The Coolest Boss Monster I've seen! #LavaFarts! #TheInfamous ManCows! #Present Time! #Little D Lives! #Bye Mister D! #Lag Out! #Sickness! #Kevin's Single Ladies! #Bye Sam :D! #Waiting on Kevin Geesh! #Stevens Unite! #The Twilight Lich!!! #Making my way DownTown! #BABY PENGUINS #Taylor Swift remake for Steven! #The LightHouse! #Nether you like it or not! #Kevins Victory Road! #Our Epic LightHouse! #Ze's Super Highway System! #Metal Gear Stories #You too good for me Jungle Cat!? #Building A sexy time room for horsies! #Preparing for the Goat King! #Ze's First Time in the Twilight Forest! #Trolling the Guys! #Hydra is not having any of it! #WTF Edition V2.0 #Dr.SlyFox Frankenstein #Kevin Gets the $%^t Done, The Musical! #Lady Gaga sees destruction! #New People Hurray! #Team Cave Explorers! #Thanks Creepers! Big Fan! #Childrens Book! #Lets Rate Chims House! #The Love of the Forest! #The Worst Luck Ever! #Resource City! #Dat Steven! #Whoops! #The Deadly Duo in Minecraft Daily? #Pastry that can sink if loud! #The Word that means Happiness! #Speaking in toungues! #Getting Ready for a future Epic Battle! #Magma Cream saves Peoples! #I forgot my keys in the Nether! #Its learning time for Pbat! #The Boys take down a Lich! #The Death of the Naga! #New Mods Ahoy! #Lets become Airplane pilots! #Hello there my Robot friends! #Navi helps me find diamonds! #Kevin Loves Gas.....Granades! #Constructing our Plane! #The Devils Plane! #Trapped in paradise! #Lets make a nuke! #Stevens house took an Expolsive Racks! #UNLIMITED POWAAAAAAHH #That Super Fast Hydra Kill! #Preparing to Fly in Twilight Forest! #Sly's First plane take off and crash... #Traveling to the Nether with electricity! #Zapping your problems may cause problems #My little House accually looks cool! #Everyone get a Fiery Pickaxe!!! #Super Toilet LIVESSS!! #Minecraft FarCry3 Simulator #My friends invade the land! #A squid saved my life! #Puppy Chef smells like poop #ANOTHER MUSHROOM ISLAND!? #Poison Spider City! #Songs from the Heart! #Must.save.friends.from.TWILIGHT! #Back to Guam! #Steven lives in my roof #Party Rocking! #Need more batteries! #Zapping the Lich! #Give Me the Fossils! #Trolling Steven! #The Rainbow World! #Welcome to Trollville! #The Golden Crotch! #Sky and Steven team up! #My special cave! #My OP Spider Jockey! #Bye Sky! #Mc Daily, Creature Edition! #The Trolololo Immortal House! #Details to Nova's Pee Pee House! #Rat Problems #There aint no rest for the wicked #Where are all the Normal Mobs?! #Booby Trapping Friends! #Say Hello to my GF :D #New Super Duper ModPack! #Natalie super jumps! #I throw my butt where? #Honesty is the best policy! #Our first quest COMPLETED and The Piggy Olympics! #I am SlyFoxNina #Steven hits it first ;D #Flirting with Steven #2nd Quest Completed! #Lets fight the Ender Dragon! #Girls Rule, Boys Drool! #You cant make everyone happy! #Boxer wearing Ogres! #The Sand Temple Trolls Steven! #Im a army chick! #I got a Companion Cube!!! #We are coming for you Ender Dragon! #We need better weapons to take the dragon down! #Almost there, ALMOST THERE! #A shiny new Trophy for my House :D #Who are all these New People? #Zombies, Zombies, and More Zombies! #Immortal Disrespects The Sheep Tree! #SlyFox, The Cow Slayer! #My First INFINITE Sword! #I got my very own TV in Minecraft? #Throwing Spears at Immortal! #Fails brought to you by our Spider Pals! #Cave Bonding Time Pt.1 #Cave Bonding Time Pt.2 #Cave Bonding Time Pt.3 #I got my Shadow Bar! #THE WATCHER RISES! #The Fall of The Watcher! #Killing Steven for Items #A KING CRAB! #Omg Land Whale Attacks! RUN!! #Steven shot Aleks in the Leg! #The Mighty Chicken...Sword? #The Mysterious Clock #Summoning The Ancient Entity! Mods *Custom Mob Spawner 1.4.7 *GUI API 1.4.7 *Minecraft Forge 1.4.7 *Chicken Bone's API 1.4.7 *Not Enough Items 1.4.7 *Crafting Guide 1.4.7 *Pam's Harvest Craft 1.4.7 *Pam's Weeee Flowers 1.4.7 *Pam's Water spawn 1.4.7 *Pam's Get all the Seeds 1.4.7 *REI's Minimap 1.4.7 *Tree Capitator 1.4.7 *Backpacks 1.4.7 *SCMowns Patches/Configs 1.4.7 *Familiars Mod 1.4.7 *Shoulder Surfing 1.4.7 *Flan's Planes Mod 1.4.7 *Jammy's Furniture 1.4.7 *Better Farming 1.4.7 *Rival Rebels 1.4.7 *Chat Bubbles 1.4.7 *CoroAPI 1.4.7 *Weather and Tornado's 1.4.7 *TropiCraft 1.4.7 *Auto-Join 1.4.7 *Little Blocks Mod 1.4.7 *Secret Rooms Mod 1.4.7 *Balkon's Weapon Mod 1.4.7 *XP Books Mod 1.4.7 *AuroraRubealis 1.4.7 *Divine RPG 1.4.7 Significant Mods Twilight Forest The Twilight Forest mod has become a major component of Minecraft Daily ever since its installation. Steven’s opening of the Twilight portal in Episode 48 was considered to be the turning point of the series. Together, Sly, Kevin and Steven explored a number of landmarks and discovered new bosses. Other guests such as Diction, Ze, ChimneySwift, Cupquake, Pbat, Rachelkip and Michael have also visited the forest. Sly and his guests have defeated three Twilight Liches (Ep. 62, 100 & 133), two Nagas (Ep. 101 & 134) and a Hydra'' (Ep. 113). Aside from the main goal of defeating bosses, Sly has also set other goals, one being to provide every colour of wool to a Giant Ram in the forest. Sly created a rule that teleportation would only be allowed in the Twilight Forest, and not the Overworld, due to the large size of the forest and more hazardous situations. As of Episode 150, this mod has been removed. Rival Rebels The Rival Rebels mod was introduced in Episode 102 and has typically been used for griefing and clearing out obstacles. The mod adds a variety of new weapons, explosives, flags and armor into the list of items. Sly, Kevin, Ze, Steven and Nova have all experimented with the mod over the course of the series. Sly’s main weapon is the Tesla coil gun, which kills enemies and destroys blocks instantaneously. The most destructive item, the nuclear bomb, is persistently mentioned by Steven. A grief battle that had been occurring between Sly and Steven culminated in the planting of 7 nukes under Steven’s house as a form of retaliation. Familiars The Familiars mod was introduced in Episode 102 and was first used by Sly, Kevin and Steven in Episode 105. After creating a FamGuide, players are able to equip a small "familiar" that can be unlocked through XP points. There are many different familiars but each one gives the user a different type of enhanced skill or ability. Sly's most used familiar is the Ocelot, which gives him faster sprinting. From Episode 151 onwards, a FamGuide can now be purchased for a block of dirt from a Custom NPC 'Oprah' found in an extension Sly's horse stable. Divine RPG The Divine RPG mod was added in Episode 150 to replace the Twlight Forest mod (see above). The mod contains various new worlds, weapons, mobs and bosses. Sly's primary weapon for this mod is the Slime Sword. Sly and Immortal summoned the Watcher boss in the Nether and successfully defeated it in Episode 184. Custom NPC The Custom NPC mod on Episode 151. Sly, Steven and Immortal have used many of the new NPC's to there advantage such as Maurice, a quest giver, Starter Joe, An Endermen who gives "starter items" and Babooshka, who can teleport who to a specific place in the town. New NPC's have been added every Minecraft Daily session. Trivia *Sly has died the most out of any other participant on the series, totalling 96 deaths as of Episode 185. Thirty of these deaths came from Episode 77 alone. *Steven owns the tallest house in the town. It is the only home that reaches a higher altitude than Ze's highway system. He also made the tallest structure; the town lighthouse. *The series has not always been daily. Episodes 42/43, 57/58, 102/103, 121/122, 143/144/145, 151/152, 156/157/158 and 161/162/163 were uploaded on the same day to cover for a missing episode(s) from the previous day. *The world has been reverted back to a previous save twice: after the WTF edition ''(Ep. 37-40) and WTF edition v2.0 (Ep. 78-81). This was because of destruction and damage to the town reaching unrepairable levels. Many homes were saved (and deleted) in the process. *The town is unofficially named "Guam" by Kevin and Steven after a waypoint that Kevin set in Ep. 121. Sly does not approve of this name. *An hour's worth of Twilight Forest footage after Ep. 56 from Sly's perspective was unable to be uploaded. This lost footage can be viewed on both Kevin and Steven's channels. Additionally, Sly lost a small amount of footage after Ep. 91. The rest of this specific recording can be seen on Steven and Cupquake's channels. *Steven's questionable motives have led many fans to speculate that he may destroy the server with a nuke. He has poked fun at the idea through an alternative intro for his perspective of the series. *Confirmed guests for future episodes are ChilledChaos and Sp00nerism. Gallery sly-tn.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 1-44, 101) defaultCA5XJYHK.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 52-61) defaultCAI931JX.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 62-70) defaultCAZ8XTXK.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 71-89) defaultdaly.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 90-100) defaultCA2TJ1X9.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 102-110) defaultCASFWHBY.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 111-120, 132-136) mqdefaultCA473113.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 137-142) Mcd.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (143-149) defaultCA0MY8TU.jpg|thumbnail ep 151-155 defaultCAVR27N5.jpg|thumbnail (156-160) defaultCA8X0PR6.jpg|thumbnail (161-170) defaultCAFENM7T.jpg|thumbnail (171-184) mqdefaultCA12GSNE.jpg|thumbnail (186- Category:Series Category:Slyfox